


The Little Red Troll

by bekommissar_is_canon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Pitch Perfect 2, becissar - Freeform, becommissar, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekommissar_is_canon/pseuds/bekommissar_is_canon
Summary: A short, fluffy Becommissar one-shot, based on an anon prompt: "Imagine the Kommissar getting set up on a blind date by Pieter only to almost squeal with delight when she finds that her date is Beca."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing serious, just fluff. Alcohol mention and some swearing (as usual). Hope it makes you smile <3

Luisa glowered at Pieter as she rubbed her throbbing feet.

“Don’t give me that look,” moaned Pieter. “You look evil.”

“Quiet,“ snapped Luisa, tugging on a pair of socks. “Be thankful you’re still breathing.”

“You should be grateful, you know.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re making me waste my only free night in two weeks, and I’m supposed to be _grateful?”_

“Yes,” said Pieter obstinately. “Now hurry, it’s nearly half past eight.”

“I _am_ ready,” she glared, reaching for her muddy boots.

Pieter eyed her ripped jeans. "That's what you're wearing?" he asked doubtfully.

Luisa threw him a dirty look. “Don’t push your luck.”

***

Luisa blew into her freezing hands as they navigated the chaotic streets of New York.

“I’ll get you for this – _Scheiße!”_ A whizzing car drenched her in muddy water. “You’ll pay for this, I swear.”

“Stop whining and walk faster,” said Pieter impatiently. “You’re already late.”

“How far away is this bar, anyway?” she asked, staring at the street signs. “You could have at least chosen a place closer to the hotel.”

“Someone’s in a nagging mood tonight,” sighed Pieter. “Now shut up, we’re here.”

Luisa stared at the neon lights in horror. “I’m having a blind date at a _single’s bar?”_

“It had a five-star rating on Trip Advisor,” beamed Pieter and pushed the door open. “Now remember, she’ll be wearing a red sweater.”

“For the last time, show me her picture,” snarled Luisa, scanning the mingling crowd for a flash of red.

“No chance,” said Pieter cheerfully. “I told her you’d be sitting at the bar, drinking a beer.”

She rolled her eyes and hopped on a barstool. “You’re paying for the drinks.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I’ll ring you in ten minutes. If you don’t like your date –“

“You’ll never hear the end of it,” finished Luisa. “Don’t wander far away.”

***

Luisa took a deep gulp of her beer and ruffled her hair. Five more minutes, then she would leave, Pieter or no Pieter.

She swiveled on her seat impatiently. Where was this mysterious blind date? Apparently, Pieter had met her after DSM’s last concert in New York. She could be a deranged fan or a serial killer for all he knew, but he had still set them up. Oh, Pieter would pay for this – did a red turtleneck count as a sweater?

She jumped to her feet and pushed through the milling crowd. 

“Excuse me?” She tapped the person in the bright red top on the shoulder. “Are you my blind date?”

Judging by their blank expression, a turtleneck did _not_ count as a sweater.

“Never mind,” she said, raising her hand in apology. She walked back to her seat and grabbed her jacket. She had had enough of this silly charade.

“Excuse me?”

That squeaky voice was oddly familiar.

“ _Luisa?_ Is it _you?”_

Could it be – no.

“Do you remember me? It’s me! Mouse!” exclaimed Beca, her face lit up in delight.

“It _is_ you,” breathed Luisa, staring at Beca in surprise. “Of course I remember you. How could I ever forget my Feisty Maus?”

“What are you doing here?” asked Beca, beaming widely. “Oh, how many years has it been?”

“It’s been too long,” smiled Luisa, drinking in the wonderful sight of her Tiny Maus. “DSM is on tour, _kleine Maus._ We’re off to Canada next week.”

“I know, I heard!” beamed Beca, her pretty eyes crinkling in delight. “You’ve been all around the globe since the Worlds, haven’t you?”

Luisa felt a smile creep up her face. “Have you been following DSM, _Mäuschen_?”

“Not _following_ ,” objected Beca. “Not all the time. Occasionally.”

“I see,” grinned Luisa. “You’re still as awkward as you used to be.”

“And you’re still as flawless as you used to be,” said Beca admiringly.

"You and your compliments, little troll,” said Luisa, tracing her hand on Beca’s bright red sweater. “My little red troll.”

A red sweater?

“Have you spoken to Pieter recently?” asked Luisa, her voice an octave higher.

“No,” replied Beca, puzzled. “Look, I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Stacie set me on this silly blind date. Can we meet later tonight?”

Luisa shook her head, marveling at Pieter’s cheek. After fifteen bizarre years of friendship, just when she thought she finally had Pieter sussed out, he still managed to surprise her.

“I’m your date, Tiny Maus."

“ _You’re_ my date?” spluttered Beca. “Are you also here on a blind date?”

_Ring-ring._

“Excuse me just a moment,” said Luisa politely, fishing out her cellphone. “ _Hallo?_ ”

“D’you still want to leave?” asked Pieter, his voice infuriatingly cheery.

“ _Ich hasse dich,”_ she said, throwing Beca a smile.

“ _Ich dich auch._ Stacie wishes you two a great time. She recommends the tequila sunrise.”

“ _Verpiss dich,”_ muttered Luisa and stuffed her phone in her pocket. “Sorry, Maus. A small snag about tomorrow’s performance.”

“Of course,” nodded Beca, her face impassive. “That was Pieter, wasn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

Beca burst out laughing as her phone rang. “Because Stacie’s calling me right now. Hello, Stacie? You’re evil.”

“That they are,” snorted Luisa, placing Beca’s tiny hand in the crook of her arm. “Come on, Feisty, let’s go to dinner. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Beca inhaled deeply. “You still smell of cinnamon.”

Luisa rested her chin on the top of Beca’s shiny hair. “I’ve missed you, Maus.”

Beca sighed contentedly. "Me too, Flawless."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hasse dich: I hate you
> 
> Ich dich auch: I [hate] you too
> 
> Verpiss dich: Fuck off


End file.
